The present invention pertains to article diverters and, in particular, to high-speed diverters. Although the invention finds particular application to the diverting of baggage, such at airport baggage handling systems, or the like, the invention may find other applications.
Diverters for irregularly shaped articles, such as baggage, share many of the same goals and challenges that diverters for regularly shaped articles, such as boxes or containers, face. One goal is to sort the articles at a high rate so that the diverting or sorting function does not significantly slow the throughput of the articles. Another goal is to minimize damage to the articles being diverted. The faster the rate of the throughput, the greater the challenge this becomes.
Similar to boxes and containers, baggage can vary in their weight, size, and centroid location. In contrast to boxes or containers, baggage can vary greatly in their shape and composition. For example, baggage may include a relatively rigid suitcase, a duffle bag, a ski bag, a golf bag, or the like. Some baggage, such as duffel bags, is malleable. When pushed they may change shape or roll. This variation in shape and malleability of these irregularly shaped articles makes sortation even more challenging than sortation of regularly shaped articles. For example, baggage may be more susceptible to damage than articles, such as containers, because of the material forming the baggage, such as in the case of duffle bags, does not absorb any significant impact. Furthermore, given the variation in size and shape of baggage, larger articles, such as large trunks may topple over the diverter when diverted by many conventional diverters. Furthermore, baggage may include straps or loose handles, which can be easily snagged or caught up in a diverter assembly.
Consequently, there is a need for a diverter that can divert a variety of articles, including regularly shaped or irregularly shaped articles, at a high speed of sortation without the attendant problems associated with conventional diverters.